How did we get here?
by MrsWood3
Summary: At the Wedding of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, Draco looks back on what brought them together and has a little snippet of what lay ahead in the future for the Malfoys. Please R&R, Thanks.


There she was, a vision in white, walking down the aisle towards me, me of all people. Yes, I Draco Malfoy am marrying Hermione Granger, one third of the golden trio, bookworm, know-it-all, etc.

I couldn't contain myself as she glided towards me one arm in the crook of her father arm and the other wrapped protectively around her bump, my bump, our bump. A bump that in a month would be Scorpious and Cassopheia Malfoy, our twins, our precious twins that would be our world.

She's halfway down the aisle, I look to my best friend and best man Blaise Zabini and then to my groomsmen Gregory Goyle, Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom, they all give me thumbs up. I then look to my other side and see the maid of honour Ginny Weasley and the other bridesmaids Pansy Parkinson, Lavender Brown and Luna Lovegood. I face my wife-to-be as she arrives next to me and I look in her eyes and see what I never thought I'd see, Love.  
She loves me, Hermione Granger loves me Draco Malfoy, the idiot who for so many years tormented, teased and bullied her and her friends, but for some reason, she forgives me, me the Slytherin asshole of the century. I look into her eyes again and think back to what happened to lead us to this moment.

**Flashback:  
**"Potter" I nodded.  
"Malfoy" he returned.  
"Oh come on guys, shake hands!" Hermione said rubbing her 2 month bump.  
"But Mione" I whined in a not so Malfoy way.  
"No buts!" she cut in.  
"Fine" we replied, we shook hands.  
"Great, now let's eat, I' starving!" Hermione stated.  
"yeah, well you are eating for three" Blaise Zabini said sitting next to his girlfriend Ginny Weasley, who would have thought aye? They had now been dating for 1 year and 3 months, but they kept it secret until after the war and were ecstatic to announce it to the whole of Hogwarts.

"You Bitch!" Ron Weasley, Ginny's older brother shouted, we all turned to see the commotion.  
"You aren't going anywhere near Hermione!" Lavender Brown shouted back.  
"That's not your decision!" a boiled filled redhead shouted storming into the great hall. He stopped when he saw Hermione. My Hermione, well she wasn't mine yet sure she was carrying my twins but that was an accident. No I didn't force her we both had too much to drink when I comforted her about Weasley cheating on her with Astoria Greengrass and one thing led to another and two months later here we are.  
He storms over to where we are standing. "What do you want Weasel?" Blaise asked less than politely.  
"I'm here to talk some sense into my girlfriend you snake" he replied through gritted teeth. I clenched my jaw and felt anger bubble up inside of me.  
"Ronal Billius Weasley, I am no longer your girlfriend remember? You lost me 2 months ago when you cheated on me with Greengrass!" she managed to hold back tears. I placed my arm around her waist protectively; this didn't go unnoticed by Weasley.  
"Get your filthy hands of my girlfriend ferret!" Weasley shouted grabbing Hermione and yanking her out of my hold. She fell on the floor rather hard.  
"Ouch!" she rubbed her small bump.  
"Uh-oh Malfoy calm down mate, he doesn't know" Potter said trying to calm me down. I was seething. He was a dead man.  
"How dare you! You little weasel, you no longer have a say in what Hermione does nor will you ever, you are in so much trouble!" I yelled, he stood his ground.

"Ginny, I'm Bleeding, I think it's the babies!" I heard Hermione sob. Everyone heard this. Weasley was seeing red, I didn't care all I could think about was Hermione and the twins.  
"You Whore, You stupid Mudblood whore" Ron shouted, he raised his wand "Crucio!"  
The minute I saw him raise his wand I was in-front of Hermione, blocking the curse from hitting the three most important things in my life.  
"Draco!" I heard as I slipped into darkness.

I heard bustling and sniffling and pacing and whispers. Then I felt a small hand in mine, her hand. Then she said my name "Draco, Draco, please wake up, I can't do this on my own, I need you, I...I…love you Draco, God damn it I love you wake up you stupid ferret!" she shouted at me. I didn't care, she loves me, Hermione Granger loves me, not Mclaggen, not Weasley but me, Draco sodding Malfoy.

I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't so I tried to speak. "Mar..me" I choked out.  
"What? Say it again Draco! Hermione asked tightening her grip on my hands.  
"Marry me Hermione?" I managed. I opened my eyes to see her face, her beautiful tear stained face.  
"I love you Hermione, I have for so long, marry me and let me treat you like you deserve" I told her.  
"Yes Draco, I love you so much!" she enveloped me in hugs and kisses.  
"Miss Granger everything is fine, you and the babies are perfectly healthy, you may leave" Madam Pomphrey, the Medi-witch told her.  
'Thank Merlin' I thought.  
"Mr Malfoy, please take this potion and you are free to go" she stated, I took the potion and we left hand-in-hand towards the heads common room where our friends yes OUR friends were waiting for us.  
Hermione said the password and we walked into the room where Blaise, Ginny, Harry, Pansy, Gregory, Lavender, Luna and Neville were waiting for us.  
"Hey" she said meekly. "I'm getting married" she said earning squeals from the rest of the girls in the room.  
**END OF FLASHBACK**

Now I'm standing in the great hall holding her hand and saying "I do!"  
"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife; you may now kiss your Bride!" So is did.  
'BANG!' Uh-OH!  
"Get off her you ferret! Mione come home with me baby!" Ron slurred as he made his way down the aisle towards me and my wife. My jaw clenched, I mad to move but my wife, oh how I love saying that, put her hand on my arm to stop me.  
"Go to bed Ronald! You've had too much to drink" Hermione said stepping towards her red-headed friend.  
"Only if you'll come with me, I can get past the whole pregnancy thing!" he said grabbing onto her wrists.  
"Let go Ron!" Harry shouted pulling his wand out.  
"Come on Harry, she's supposed to be with me, everyone knows it. I've just come to claim back what's mine!" he yanked her towards the door. I was seething, who does he think he is?  
"How dare you Weasel! You have no claim over anyone, especially Hermione! You lost any right to be with her when you decided to cheat on her with Greengrass" I yelled storming towards the idiot who was touching MY WIFE!

"Come on Ron, let's get you back to the common room" Dean Thomas said grabbing onto his arm before being pushed to the floor.  
"I'm not leaving without Mione!" he shouted.  
"Ronald Billius Weasley!" I heard as I reached Hermione and pulled her out of his grasp, wand to his throat.  
"Listen to them and let Hermione go" Mrs Weasley shouted. "Can't you see she's happy where she is, if you really love her Ron you'll let her go!" she continued walking towards her youngest son.  
"Fine!" he shouted. "I'll go and find Greengrass, at least she's PURE!" and he stormed out of the great hall.

"Mione, I'm so sorry about Ron" Ginny said enveloping her in a hug.  
"It's not your fault Gin" My wife told the younger witch.  
Everything went back to normal; it was now time for our first dance as husband and wife. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look?" I asked her.  
"Maybe once or twice" she replied with a Malfoy worthy smirk. I reached down to place my lips on hers. Then she doubles over in pain. "Mione? Baby? What's wrong? Talk to me!" I panic.  
"The…ahh…twins…ahh are coming" she pants.  
"Oh crap! Mrs Weasley!" I shout. "The twins are coming!" I gently place Hermione in a chair that I have transfigured to have wheels. I wheel her to the hospital wing, our friends and Mrs Weasley bustling behind us.

"Everyone out except Mr Malfoy and Mrs Weasley! Now off you go!" Madam Pomphrey states.  
"Actually we'd like Blaise and Ginny to come in with us, we'd like you to be Godparents" I told them. Ginny's eyes welled up with tears and Blaise's chest swelled with pride.  
Three hours later Scorpious Blaise and Cassopheia Ginerva Malfoy were brought into the world, a peaceful world that many fought and died for. No Voldemort. No Death Eaters. No Dark Magic.  
And now standing here watch our best friends hold our children I couldn't be happier that I switched sides in the war and that Weasley cheated on my Hermione because if they hadn't have happened I would be where I am today.

17 years later:

"We would like to thank everyone for coming tonight, my family and I hope you enjoy yourselves and merry Christmas" Draco Malfoy said to all of my friends, The Potters, Zabinis, Longbottoms, Goyles and the Weasleys , excluding Ron who drunk himself to oblivion and is nowhere to be found.

An hour later Scorpious can chasing Christian Zabini, his best mate- Yes, Blaise and Ginny had Chris 6 months after the twins were born- through the guests, followed by a very flustered Cassopheia.  
"I'm going to kill you Chris! I said my sister was off limits!" Scorpious shouted suddenly being followed by his five brothers and now his father.  
Draco turned back towards Blaise and said "I'm going to kill your son, and then I'm going to kill you!" before running after the eldest Zabini offspring. Hermione just laughed, "To think he has to do it again in a few years" she stated rubbing her stomach. This made everyone stop in their tracks. Draco ran over to his wife kissing her. "This isn't over Zabini!" he said to Christian, "both of you!" he finished glaring at a chuckling Blaise.


End file.
